


Control

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Episode: s04e09 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Sebastian feels like his life is spiraling out of control, between his father dating someone new, nearly blinding Blaine with that slushy, and to top it all off, his father had disowned him. Sebastian doesn’t understand why he continues to pay for this school when he doesn’t even consider him a son, but one thing he does know, is that he can control his eating habits. Human beings can go for three weeks without food, and so can he.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Glee is owned by Fox.

            Sebastian stares at the pictures of his father and his new girlfriend with disgust. Does he even care about his mother anymore? Sebastian feels like his life is spiraling out of control, between his father dating someone new, nearly blinding Blaine with that slushy, and to top it all off, his father had disowned him. Sebastian doesn’t understand why he continues to pay for this school when he doesn’t even consider him a son, but one thing he does know, is that he _can_ control his eating habits. He’s been skipping lunch lately. He doesn’t need it, he tells himself. Human beings can go for three weeks without food, and so can he. When the day of the performance gets there, Sebastian starts to feel lightheaded. He pushed through it, however. It was just a dizzy spell, he’s fine.

            He’s staring out at the audience, singing his lines and dancing with the rest of them. Before he knew it, however, everything started fading in, and out. When they got to the chorus of the song they were singing, Sebastian finally collapsed. When Sebastian collapsed, the New Directions just stared in shock. Soon they were all by his side.

            “Give him some room! He needs space! Breathe man, breathe!” Unique shrieks.

            “Hey! Does anyone have anything he can eat?” One of the Warblers called.

            “I have some candy bars in my purse.” Tina offers. Joe throws a bag of chips at one of the Warblers, and that’s when they catch it.

            “This is bad. Never in the history of show choir competitions has anyone ever fainted.” Artie says with concern. Marley frowns when she sees how skinny Sebastian was. So, he was starving himself too.

            “We need to get him something to drink.” Sam insists.

            “I think there’s a vending machine down the hall.” Jake says as he takes his wallet down to the vending machine. Eventually Finn runs into the room after having heard all the commotion.

            “Hey, what are you guys yelling… what happened?” He asks, seeing Sebastian passed out on the floor.

            “I don’t think he’s been eating.” Marley informs. Soon enough, Will walks in the room.

            “Hey guys, what’s with all the yelling…what happened?” He asks with concern.

            “I don’t know Mr. Schue, he just collapsed.” Artie answers. Frowning, Mr. Schue grabs his phone out of his pocket.

            “Alright, I’m gonna call an ambulance. When it’s your turn you guys have to go up there, alright?” He asks as he steps out into the hall. Once he was out in the hall, he calls emergency services, giving them the address of the building, and details on what happened. The ambulance arrived five minutes later, and that’s when the paramedics carried Sebastian to the ambulance on a stretcher. After that, they started driving to the hospital.

The paramedics had quickly determined that Sebastian had been starving himself, and that’s when they hooked him up to an IV, hoping to get some nutrients in his system.

            Sebastian starts to come to about thirty minutes later. The first thing he hears when he wakes up is the sound of a heart monitor. Eventually, he opens his eyes, and that’s when he realizes something: he’s in an ambulance. Sebastian looks around in confusion. Wasn’t he just on stage?

            “Welcome back Mr. Smythe.” One of the paramedics say.

            “What happened?” Sebastian asks with confusion.

            “You passed out from Hypoglycemic shock. Sebastian, why haven’t you been eating?” One of the nurses asks. Sebastian sighs.

            “Look, my life has been spiraling out of control lately. I needed something that I could control, and not eating was the one thing that I could control.” Sebastian answers.

            “Do you know what Anorexia does to the body? Well, I’m going to tell you. Anorexia can make your hair fall out, it can cause liver failure, it can decrease bone density, it can cause digestive issues, your metabolism slows down, it can lead to a low white blood cell count, anemia, it can cause an edema, it can dry out your skin, it can cause excessive body hair growth, your muscles start to break down, it can cause heart arrhythmias, heart attacks, death, and infertility issues. I don’t mean to yell at you son, but you need help.” Another paramedic insists. Sebastian’s blood boils at that statement.

            “I do _not_ need help! I’m not a damn Rexy!” He snaps.

            “I’m sorry Sebastian, but you do. You need help, and the hospital is going to get you all the help you need.” The driver informs.

            “No! You can’t take me to a hospital! My father will beat my ass!” Sebastian panics. Everyone but Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, it makes sense.

            “We’ll see about preventing your father from being able to be near you in the hospital, okay? Just try to relax.” The nurse pleads. Sebastian sighs.

            “Okay, okay.” He says, knowing that he wasn’t going to get out of this. Sebastian was exhausted. He hadn’t eaten in a week, and he’s really tired. Sebastian couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and that’s when he slowly falls asleep. When Sebastian wakes up again, he’s in a hospital bed. He stares at the clock on the wall, confused on whether it was one in the morning, or one in the afternoon. When he looks over, he sees Blaine sleeping in a chair next to him. Slowly, Blaine opens his eyes.

            “Hey, you’re awake!” He smiles.

            “What time is it?” Sebastian asks.

            “Around one in the morning.” Blaine yawns. Sebastian blinks.

            “They let you stay after visiting hours?” He asks.

            “I, uh… I kind of told them that you were my husband.” Blaine admits. Sebastian chuckles.

            “Blaine Anderson, I am shocked!” He teases.

            “You scared the hell out of me, by the way.” Blaine informs.

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Sebastian yawns.

            “Guess this means the Warblers lost this year, huh?” He asks. Blaine raises an eyebrow. Seriously? He passed out from Hypoglycemic shock, and that’s what he’s worried about?

            “Sebastian, why don’t we worry about you right now?” Blaine sighs.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did research on Anorexia, and it was brutal.


End file.
